A Troll in Central Park
A Troll in Central Park (released in some countries as''' Stanley's Magic Garden') is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy-comedy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, creators of Thumbelina, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Secret of NIMH and An American Tail. It was released on October 7, 1994 by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. The film bombed at the box office, barely earning back 0.3% of its budget, and has been universally panned by critics and animation fans, widely considered Bluth's worst film. The film features the voice talents of Dom DeLuise as Stanley, Phillip Glasser as Gus, Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie, Cloris Leachman as Queen Gnorga, Hayley Mills as Hilary, Jonathan Pryce as Alan and Charles Nelson Reilly as King Llort. It is the last Don Bluth film to star Dom DeLuise. Plot The film begins in a Kingdom of Trolls, where Stanley (Dom DeLuise) has a magic green thumb with the ability to bring flowers and plants to life at a touch. When he is discovered doing so, the other trolls take him as prisoner to Gnorga (Cloris Leachman), the Queen of the Trolls, who concludes that Stanley ''gives a bad name to trolls everywhere and demands that he be turned to stone. At the behest of her consort King Llort (Charles Nelson Reilly), Gnorga instead banishes Stanley to Central Park where, after a series of mishaps, Stanley hides himself under a bridge. In New York City, two young siblings names Gus and Rosie (Phillip Glasser and Tawny Sunshine Glover) learn that their father Alan (Jonathan Pryce) and mother Hilary (Hayley Mills) cannot take them to Central Park. While left alone with their nanny, Maria, Gus takes Rosie to the Park himself. While playing with Gus's toy boat, which is later accidentally smashed, Rosie befriends Stanley. When Queen Gnorga discovers Stanley happy in exile, she creates a flood to drown them by making Gus cry, but Stanley enlarges Gus's toy boat to escape. Soon after, Stanley shows the children his own ideals, depicted as a world of his own. Determined to suppress Stanley, Queen Gnorga sends a tornado to destroy Central Park, and kidnaps Rosie. Gus, having failed to persuade Stanley's help, himself faces Gnorga. In the resulting fight, Gnorga transforms Gus into a troll, while Stanley rescues Rosie. Having arrived, Stanley challenges Gnorga to a thumb-wrestling match, which when Stanley gains advantage, plants roses all around Gnorga's body. As Stanley, Gus and Rosie escape and celebrate their victory, Gnorga uses Gus' thumb to turn Stanley to stone. Gus and Rosie fall into their apartment and the last of Stanley's power changes Gnorga into a rose bush. Gnorga, Llort and their dog then return to the Kingdom of Trolls, while Gus returns to his human form. The next day, Gus, Rosie and their parents enter Central Park, where Gus and Rosie place the petrified Stanley on a makeshift pedestal, and attempt to revive him without apparent effect, only to find him revived after a moment's pause. Restored to life, Stanley recreates Central Park and covers Manhattan with flowering plants. In the Kingdom of Trolls, Llort takes Gnorga's place as a kinder ruler. Lloret is last seen reading a newspaper with Gnorga: Queen of Posies written on it, and Gnorga's pet dog bites him for saying that. Cast * Dom DeLuise as Stanley * Phillip Glasser as Gus * Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie * Cloris Leachman as Gnorga * Charles Nelson Reilly as Llort * Jonathan Pryce as Alan * Hayley Mills as Hillary Songs * Welcome to My World (performed by Dom DeLuise and St. Patrick's Cathedral Choir * Queen of Mean (performed by Cloris Leachman) * Absolutely Green (performed by Dom DeLuise and St. Patrick's Cathedral Choir * Friends Like Us International releases For information about international dubs and releases, A Troll in Central Park/International. Category:1994 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Don Bluth Category:Films produced by Gary Goldman Category:Films produced by John Pomeroy Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:Films directed by Gary Goldman Category:Film scores by Robert Folk Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films